This invention relates to ear muffs which are worn upon the head of a person about the ears and, more particularly, to novel and unique ear muffs which have ear pieces made to simulate a tire. In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the tire ear piece simulates a racing stick and, alternatively, a so-called "monster" truck tire.
At sporting events such as automobile races and truck/tractor competitions, the noise created by the vehicles can sometimes be very loud especially to those located near the track or other competition area. It is well known that the noise can be physically damaging to the ears besides being a source of great discomfort for many people. It is also known that there exist ear muffs which are constructed to protect the ears from such loud noises such as those seen worn by an auto racer's pit crew who are located in the highest noise areas. However, these ear muffs are for noise deadening purposes only, and little or no consideration is given to attractive design features.
It is also well known that souvenir items sold at these type of sporting events are a major source of income for both the participants (i.e., drivers/sponsors) and the sport establishment owners. Many of the souvenir items are also meant to show the fans' support of a particular, driver and/or sport establishment. The present invention addresses the noise level problem at these types of sporting events, and also provides an item which lends itself toward driver and/or establishment support thereby being available as a souvenir item to be purchased and worn by supporting fans.